The Golden Flower
by Insprizon
Summary: And when she opened her eyes, she realized she was drowning. Kakasaku, AU
1. Routine

**Yay. A kakasaku fic. **

**I've been thinking about starting this for a very long time, and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I just decided to write it out.**

**This will definitely become a long story; I can already feel it, so just giving you a heads-up for some of the readers who don't like long stories, so.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_O-Ohayo_, Sakura-chan."

My head turned wearily to the voice, pearl eyes instantly meeting mine.

"Ah, _oyasuminasai, _Hinata…" My voice gradually faded as my pink hair-covered head fell to the desk with little elegance.

I could see her worried face slightly through my pink locks, my mouth informing a slight smile at what a great friend she was.

"_Gomen nasai, _Sakura-chan. I know you're not much of a morning person, b-but," Her face went red as her pupil-less eyes looked downcast. "I really wanted you here…t-to h-help me-"

My head rose slowly as I interrupted her, my eyes now closed and my hand shaking back and forth and excusing manner.

"Don't worry about, Hinata-chan. I know how important today is to you. I mean," I rose slightly out of my seat to slink my arm around her shoulder, my mouth next to her ear to whisper. "You're goin' to confess to Naru-chan, ne?"

She 'eeped' slightly, my face spreading to a grin as I leaned back into my seat as her face turned a beet red, almost falling out of her chair at my nickname for the blond-haired idiot.

I shook my head, my mid-back length hair swaying from the movement. It was just too easy sometimes…

The soft, unconfident voice returned. "But… what if he…r-rejects me?" Her black bangs covered her eyes, her bottom lip quivering as her fingers twiddled with each other.

My eyes widened, but I just smirked. "Che. If he even mutters the word 'no,' I'll kick his ass!" My thumb jabbed into my chest with tough energy. "Don't worry about it, though. That _baka's _too stupid to try anything like that. He likes you, Hinata."

Her head shot up, and her face became soft as she smiled "_Domo arigato gozaimasu_, Sakura."

"No prob-" but my words were cut short as more students poured into the originally quiet classroom.

Che. This is why I always skipped classes.

They stared and whispered, hissed rumors and curious questions beneath their hands as they pointed noticeably at me.

I was a Yankee. A bad girl. A gang leader. It was expected.

I remember when I first joined Akatsuki.

It was rough, the first day. I was tested, by being beat up until no recognition, with the exception of my pale pink hair. I was twelve at the time, thoroughly mad at life and the people in the world, which helped me develop my tough attitude and lack of comforting emotions.

That's where I met Sasuke.

He was Itachi's brother- both brothers I came to consider as family as well. At first I didn't like Sasuke. He had a stick-up-his-ass like attitude, and I originally came to believe that his vocabulary had only contained as much as ten words.

But then I got to know him more.

His struggles with his parents' deaths (surprisingly like me), his brother, who at that time barely talked to him.

The constant jealousy for other kids, who had parents, unlike us.

We became to like each other like siblings.

Bu then I started my own gang, while still with the Akatsuki.

_Kazuki. _

All the members bared the kanji, _'those who fight with one, fight with all' _on their left forearm.

My gang was serious, and not just for play.

I know I've dug myself a really deep grave, but it's too late now to get out.

I've realized that the hard way.

The crowd of students started to thin as they sat in their seats or gathered around their friends' to chat with ease until the sensei entered.

Lucky for them, that lazy ass was never early nor on time.

"Hmph. Look who decided to bless me with their presence, Hinata." I scowled at the pale blond advancing towards me, her red-haired pet just behind her.

"Well. Look at who decides to show up this morning, Karin. Ugh, and I thought I wouldn't have to see that ugly forehead blocking my way in this class."

"Well, that face of hers _did _always wake me fully up, Ino." They both smirked.

I frowned, and my emerald eyes hardened and darkened in color. Fear was etched onto Hinata's face, but not fear for me, or her.

Fear for Ino.

"You better watch what you say, Kobayashi, Yamanaka. You might end up with little ugly faces yourselves. And _not _from my hands." I hissed in their faces, all voices stopping from me standing up.

Their amused faces quickly melted from their faces, their eyes filled with fear, but their eyes brows clenched and their lips pursed. Ino was the first one to react.

"Hmph. Let's go, Karin."

Maybe that will set her straight. But I know it won't. No matter what I do, that girl still comes back for more threats.

But I've never sent my gang on her.

Because, I may not like her, but inside, I still think of her has my best friend from eight years ago.

Hinata, who I guessed had been holding her breath the whole time, sighed in relief, a smile present on her face.

"That wasn't so b-bad was it?"

I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry 'bout it. Today feels like a good day anyways-"

The door slid noisily open, and students quickly rushed to their seats as _he _entered.

Too early to speak, wasn't I?

"Sorry students for being late, it seems as I was driving to school, a- ah, _Haruno. _What a pleasant surprise."

His left eye crinkled, indicating his smile.

I however, was not.

I was glaring with quite the intensity.

At him.

"Would you please take your seat? Or would you like to put on a little performance for us this morning? Hm?"

My teeth showed and my glare intensified as the small sniggers and quiet giggling reverberated around the room.

Asshole.

My sat down heavily in my chair, my arms crossed as I looked out the window with a huff. "_Urusai_ and teach already. I didn't come to this class for no reason, _baka_."

Most people would be scolded and deeply chastised for using such a rough tone with a very well-known sensei. But such banter between and him was common in this class, and he didn't seem to mind.

"_Hai, hai_. But please see me after-school, Haruno, about your absences."

What a lie.

But it worked every time.

"Whatever."

A sigh drifted out of his masked face. "Now. Class, please open your books to page 37 for…"

I tuned out his smooth, velvet voice, which would have been hard for most of the girl population in the school, which had quite a noticeable crush on the surprisingly handsome teacher.

I didn't though.

Because it wasn't a crush I had on him.

"Haruno."

His book patted my head swiftly.

I grunted in annoyance. "What?"

"Pay attention."

Because…

I glared as he smiled with his eye.

_I was in love with him._

"Yes, Hatake_-sensei."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lunch was okay, I guess.

Hinata and I sat underneath a tree in the school courtyard, me cross-legged while she sat with her legs folded underneath her, due to the shortness of her knee-length skirt. Lucky for me, I didn't have to worry about such nuisances, due to my ankle-long skirt.

Before I knew it, the _teme _and _dobe_ were plopped down in the grass across from us.

"Yo." My hand raised in greeting to the two, my mouth currently full of curry pan.

"_Anone, anone_! Guess what Sakura-chan?"

My eyes widened when Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her to his hip, even though she blushed furiously.

"Me and Hinata-chan are going out!"

I swallowed the rest of my pan in a hurry as Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Eh? When did you ask him, Hinata?"

"D-D-During class."

"Ah, congratulations. Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?"

She smiled in thanks.

"Hn. Amazing. I never thought anyone would hook up with someone as annoying as you, _dobe."_

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

As they continued, I grinned at my black-haired friend as she laughed in joy and amusement.

"Ah, _chikusho__!_" I cursed, my hand reaching for my bag and wrapper as I wearily stood up with an annoyed sigh. "Sorry Hinata, but I gotta go. See ya!"

.

.

I ran into the building and up the stairs, my breathing allowing along with my feet as I halted to a walk.

I realized I didn't want to face him.

Not now.

Not ever.

But I was going to have to sooner or later, so mine as well get it over with.

That didn't mean, though, that I _wasn't _going to take my time.

But, before I knew it, I was outside his office door.

_Hatake Kakashi._

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

My hands, I realized as they pushed the door open, were clammy.

He was at his desk, his back slouched, a pen present in his hand. He seemed to be working on something, but I knew him well enough that he was just in deep thought.

"Ah, so you decided to show up. I was worried about what happened to you."

My face was blank. "I ate lunch."

His eye was crinkled. "Mm. I see."

"What do you want?" I tried my best to hide the nervousness in my voice, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ah, relax Sakura. Didn't I tell you earlier? We're only here to discuss your absences from-"

"_Uso."_

There was silence, but it was finally broken by a deep chuckle.

"Things never get pass you, do they, Sakura?"

He stood up, grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door. He was obviously settling for routine. No arguing. No talking. No explanations.

And, to my horror, I felt like sticking to routine as well.

Although, I knew _nothing_ was going to get solved this way.

"Let's go, shall we?

"Aa."

I sat in the passenger seat of his car, uncomfortable, tense, and hugging my bag, as if it was going to protect from all outside forces. Which, it unfortunately did not.

My silver-haired teacher decided to break the silence. "What have you been up to these days, anways?"

That irked me. "What do _you _care?"

His eyebrow rose. "What do you mean? I always worry about your wellbeing –"

"Bullshit. I know you don't give a _shit_ about-"

"_That's not true!"_

His words came out in an angry shout, his face contorted into a scowl. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

I swallowed. Hard.

Did he…

Did he _really_ _care about me?_

The rest of the trip to his apartment was in an awkward silence.

.

.

As he opened the door and locked it, I decided examine the area.

It was the same as before, nothing seemed out of place as usual. The place was still as Spartan as the last time I came: no picture hung on the white walls, no decorations littered the place.

My thoughts were pushed as large, cold hands planted themselves on my waist. I felt pressure on the back of my neck, as well as breath upon my ear.

"Will you -"My breath hitched as his fingers moved to meet each other in the middle and connect, pulling me to his hard chest. "-Stay with me tonight?"

All my anger towards him immediately vanished as his thin lips pressed themselves to the side of my neck.

And, as predicted, I gave the same answer as I always gave every time he pulled me into his small home for comfort.

.

.

"…of course, Kakashi."

I guess sometimes routine just can't be helped.

* * *

_**Ohayo-**_**Good morning**

_**Oyasuminasai- **_**Good night**

_**Gomen nasai-**_**I'm sorry**

_**Baka-**_**idiot**

_**Domo arigato gozaimasu- **_**Thank you very much**

_**Urusai-**_**Shut up**

_**Hai-**_**yes**

_**Teme-**_**bastard**

_**Dobe-**_**dead last**

_**Chikusho-**_**Damn it**

_**Uso-**_**Liar**

**Ya.**

**That was hard. I kinda rushed at the end, if you didn't notice, but I was tired of having stuff uncompleted on my computer, so…**

**- numexi.**


	2. Lifestyle

_Baka._

Am I really that stupid?

I awoke looking at an unfamiliar ceiling, miniscule patterns catching my eyes attention while I pondered on my earlier actions.

_Kami-sama,_ I needed to start doing that.

Thinking. Responsibly, as well.

The bed was cold from lack of body heat, which was noticeable without any type of movement. It was in fact, a Sunday, meaning he was probably working at school while all the rambunctious teens lollygagged and procrastinated on their homework until the hour of the evening.

My eyelids lowered as I shivered. I probably should check what time it is.

"_Chikusho!" _

1:54?!

I need to get out of here. _Now._

I would hate to be caught in the same situation as I did the last time I had lingered here too long; Kakashi had not come home alone, but with "company." Having to sneak out while not being caught during their foreplay was hard enough, especially while not to let go of the hold on my emotions.

I lifted my back from the bed holding the sheet to my bare chest, while I searched in vain for my clothes.

"Now where the hell did that _baka _put-"

Oh. Well that's a first, Sensei.

I grabbed my folded shirt from the stack at the corner of the maroon bed first, slipping on the sleeves with slight haste but casualness.

I grabbed a _kudamono _from his fridge on my way out, remembering to grab my bag and lock the door with the _kagi_ hidden on the ledge over the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spun the ring on my finger as I headed off the _kakueki-teisha_ and to the apartment building of the Uchihas. This was a richer side of town, a place I've been to plenty of times, but I wasn't familiar with the wealthy stores and such. I usually came here for Hinata and Sasuke, but other than that, I kept to the south side of Konoha.

I faintly remembered where the flat was as I knocked on the elegant door.

A muffled voice was heard from within. "Come in, Sakura."

Heh. How does he _do _that?

I swung open the door to meet a passive face just feet away. "Konnbawa, _oji-san!"_

"_Oji?_" A finely shaped eyebrow raised on his face. "I'm 26, not 64, Sakura-san."

"_Aa, soo desu ka,_" I said in mock understanding. "Well, then, _kodomo, otanjou-bi omedetou gozaimasu!"_

"My birthday was yesterday, slow one."

"Be grateful, damn it." A smile was back on my face, as Itachi looked at me with a frown. "So, what did the birthday-boy do for his special day?"

His attention returned back to the book in his hands. "Celebrating the day you were born is a waste of time and money."

"_Yasui!_"

"Hn. Believe what you want. I assume you got me a gift?"

A threw a package to him. "There you go, you ungrateful man. Where's Sasuke?"

"His room. I'm hoping you remember the way, knowing how you tend to forget things easily."

"_Urusai!"_

I marched down the hallway, my mood now lightened and less depressing thoughts on my mind as I knocked on a familiar door.

"_Onii-san's _still got that stick up his ass, ne?" I commented lightly as the door opened to reveal the chicken-haired boy.

A sigh escaped his pale lips and a roll of the eyes took place as he stepped aside and let me through.

"You're usually here for bad news." A statement that I quickly picked up on.

"Nah, nothin' bad, just… thought I'd say hi."

An eyebrow rose, a frown tattooed on his face.

"Did something happen, Sakura?"

My eyes widened as I shook my hands. "No, no, everything's fine! Really!"

Even though his face had went back to its passive form, I could see he was not thoroughly convinced.

A flicker then came alive in his eyes. "Well, since you're here, there is something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

He had leaned forward, his hands clasped together with his elbows on his knees as his head bent forward, the view I had on his face completely gone.

"I'm getting married."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The apartment was locked, he noted, as he opened the door to an empty bedroom. The bed was made, and a fruit was missing from his kitchen, as signs that his pink-haired vixen had left without hesitation. It was to be expected, he mused disappointedly.

He sat on the bed while in deep thought, his eye traveling to the ceiling in a slow manner.

How much longer would this go on; the game of cat and mouse?

He knew he was in no position to be exasperated at her distant actions towards him, but his heart ached with such intensity, it hurt to continue on with this lifestyle. He pondered if there was ever a way he could get the woman to understand how much he cared for her.

His eye went back to the door down the hallway as a knock resounded. Hm?

"Kakashi-kun!"

Oh. Her. It seemed ever since he bedded this woman, she just wouldn't float away. Her attraction to him was undeniably maddening, and would not help him change his indecent ways.

But there was always tomorrow, wasn't there?

_Baka ka._

I sighed as I headed regretfully towards the vigorously beaten door.

_**Baka **_idiot

_**Kami-sama **_God

_**Chikusho **_Damn it

_**Kudamono **_Fruit

_**Kagi **_Key

_**Kakueshi teisha**_ Local train

_**Konnbawa **_Good evening

_**Oji-san **_Usually a term you use to say old man, or grandpa.

_**Aa, soo desu ka **_Oh, I understand__

_**Kodomo **_Child

_**Otanjou-bi omedetou gozaimasu! **_Happy Birthday

_**Yasui **_Cheap

_**Urasai **_Shut up

_**Baka ka **_Asshole


	3. Restart

"Cool."

From experience, she knew that's sudden exploits of emotions irritated the hell out of the dark-haired boy. So inside, she was bursting with curiosity and excitement, while her face remained passive, not including the light smile on her face.

"To who?"

"Hanabi."

An eyebrow rose. "Hm? Doesn't it bother ya just a bit that there's a possibility the _dobe _may be your brother-in-law?"

"…He's getting married as well?"

There were times when the young prodigy of a well-known clan could be considered the stupidest person on the planet, hence now.

Sigh. "Just forget it. Congrats."

"Hn."

"Anyone else know?"

"No."

"Alright! Trust me better then blondie, huh?"

"There is no need to answer that."

Ah yes, said idiot was indeed as big as a blabbermouth as that horrible trash can of a girl Ino. Secrets were never kept just secrets with Naruto. When rumors came from Naruto's mouth, word traveled faster than the _Kyushu Shinkansen _further down in Yatsushiro.

"_Kuso!_" So what if the outburst scared her fellow friend, she was late. Real late. In fact, she almost forgot.

"Gotta go. Talk to ya later, kay?" Ignoring the slightly confused look on Sasuke's face she closed the door and scurried to the front of the apartment, slipping on her shoes.

"Leaving so soon?" Sarcasm was deep in his voice, she noticed as she looked at him upside down in between her legs.

"Wow. Still sittin' there like a loser? I thought your birthday gift from Kisame was a life. Hm. Guess he didn't like my suggestion."

Not waiting for any smart remark, she sped out the door and down hall to the shiny inviting elevator.

A leader was never to be late. They were supposed to be on time, not a second early or a minute late. Not following everything to the last bit made people view you with less power, if her gender wasn't enough.

.

.

.

These meetings always made her seem out of place.

The pink hair, for one. A gang leader with pink hair? Don't forget her lack in growth as well. 5'5" was quite short compared to 6'3" and on muscled men that were currently seated around the rectangular table. Surely those two factors would keep her gang from prospering.

No. her reputation was enough to help expand from her original size of 3. _Kazuki_ had spread faster than a food famine, members joining without hesitance. Some for pride, some for fun, and even for vengeance.

But, as the last member arrived, her thoughts narrowed down to one firm conclusion.

_I will never compare to Pein-san._

Newly arrived man sat quietly in the barren chair that resided next to the lone female member. As the most powerful, he guided the meeting to a start. "Let's begin. Updates, first, as always. Zabuza."

Eyes were swiftly directed to the left of the table, where the representative from the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū _was situated.

"Two new main members have been added our groups," His voice muffled but still gave the effect to deliver shivers. "Hozuki Mangetsu and Hozuki Suigetsu. No more updates."

"Hm. Saborou."

The meeting continued on in a dull pattern, a few things here and there but nothing major. Suspiciously, no problems arose among any of the other organizations, which was enough to raise an eyebrow at. Not a while before, a hidden attack on _Akatsuki _from inside _Hatsuko_ was reported, which forced them out of the alliance of the current 11 organizations. Originally made up of 15, two followed _Hatsuko_ after a deal was made that could not be turned down. More tension had been felt throughout the the past few meetings, wary about the upcoming attack on three powerful organizations.

"Sakura? Anything to add?"

"No."

"Well, then that;s the meeting comes to a close."

The major words triggered the men out of their seats, many swiftly walking out and away from their opponents, while others slightly lingered and whispered in low tones that was still heard among others.

"Pein-san."

He had stopped, hi s profile coming into view. "_Hai_, Sakura?"

Good. Although not noticed, she had his full attention. "There is a mater I'd like to speak with you about."

With a nod in understanding, he quickly ushered the last of the lingerers out and locked the door. "Yes?"

"_Ichinose._ I believe they're in contact with _Hatsuko_."

"Ah, you noticed as well?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Yes. It seems Kasagi was leaving something out."

"_Aa. _We'll have to continue this discussion later; I have an engagement I must not miss."

A nod from the pink haired girl and he was gone, as she stayed behind to rest her mind.

Life was not an easy task, she figured out day by day. She loved it, but she hated it. She never wanted to be mixed up in this mess, but she was anyways. She wasn't always a free person, but having no limits had made her underestimate the circumstances that applied to what she got into.

She sighed. She wished she had one more chance, one more chance to start this life over an begin from scratch. She'd do everything correctly. No gangs, no violence.

No Kakashi.

No. Screw that. As much as she hated him, she loved him, and needed him although she tried to run away from his clutches.

_Chikusho._

* * *

_**Kyushu Shikanshen- **_**Japanese bullet train located in Kyushu.**

_**Kuso-**_** Fuck**

_**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū- **_**Seven Swordsman of the Mist**

_**Hai- **_**Yes**

_**Chikusho-**_**Damn it**

_**Aa-**_** Yeah.**


End file.
